espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Corporation
Overview The Trinity Corporation is a weapons manufacturing and genetics R&D corporation based in the United States of America. It is currently one of the most powerful (and secretive) corporations in the private sector. History Origins The Trinity Corporation was founded in Boston, Massachusetts, in the fall of 1958 by one James M. Dawson and now United States Senator Joseph Jacobs. Conflicts Vietnam War, 1964-1975 Trinity Arms (as Trinity Corp was known as back then) supplied weapons and ammunition to American and South Vietnamese forces during the duration of the war. Joseph Jacobs, co-chairman at the time, also participated in the war as a member of the United States Marine Corps. The War in Afghanistan, 2003-2007 Trinity Corp. was involved in the war via weapons manufacturing as well as deployment of Mk2 units and the then-newly developed Mk3 units. Trinity forces assisted the U.S. and NATO forces in their endeavors until Trinity's eventual Middle Eastern pullout in 2007. The War in Iraq, 2003-2007 Trinity Corp. was involved in the war via weapons manufacturing as well as deployment of Mk2 units and the then-newly developed Mk3 units. Trinity forces assisted the U.S. forces in their endeavors until Trinity's eventual Middle Eastern pullout in 2007. Mk3 (and future 'Archangel' founder) Michael participated extensively in the war, commanding his fellow Mk3s and Mk2s. He met and served with Captain Kouroush Khorasan, and became close friends with him. They served together until Capt. Khorasan left the war in 2006. The Syria/Iraq Conflict, 2015-2016 Trinity Corp, in response to terrorist attacks in Washington D.C., sent troops and supplies to the nations of Syria and Iraq to fight the faction behind the attacks known as the AWA (the Anointed Warriors of Allah). The fighting lasted for a few months, until the AWA suddenly stopped their attacks. Trinity, no longer seeing the AWA as a threat, pulled out of the conflict and left the other factions that had joined to deal with the problem. A second Syria/Iraq Conflict broke out in 2016, which saw Trinity returning to the Middle East after the CEO of Tacticus Solutions was assassinated in New York City by foreign agents. Along with other forces such as Tchvonia, Trinity fought the AWA and its allies once again. This time, AWA was driven into hiding until Tchvonia's daring strike which killed the AWA's leader. Units Trinity Mark Two (Mk2) Units The Trinity Mk2 units are the main fighting force of the Trinity war machine. All are clones, each created from samples of various soldiers around the globe. During their creation, they are programmed with the necessary information that an adult human being would need (reading, writing, etc.) After that, they are then programmed with basic combat data, which is then added to with advanced combat training after birth (what the Mk3 units call the process of being pulled from the tank). They are literally bred for war, numbering well into the hundreds of thousands. The 'LOCUST' Units The 'LOCUST' units are Mk2 units that have survived countless trials by fire during Trinity's many campaigns. They make up the majority of Trinity's Special Forces division in ground combat. The years of steady warfare have hardened them into proper warriors. There are currently 100,000 members. Trinity tends to test out future combat equipment and weaponry with the LOCUST, and their current loadout proves it. Equiped with top of the line, durable body armor, high-end weaponry, and advanced targeting systems integrated into their headgear, they are a true force to deal with. Military Police The Trinity Military Police are Mk2 units tasked with the job of keeping the peace at Trinity facilities and Trinity controlled locations. They also keep the peace among Trinity's forces. They're trained in the Israeli martial art known as Krav Maga, so they can easily take down rowdy Mk2s or other soldiers should the need arise. They are armed with the basic weaponry that most Mk2 soldiers use. Tower Guard The Trinity Tower Guard are members of the Trinity Military Police tasked with guarding Trinity Tower, Trinity Corps headquarters in Boston. They dress in normal clothing, and usually carry pistols/shotguns/SMGs. Tower Guardians Trinity Tower Guardians are LOCUST members tasked with guarding the highest floors of Trinity Tower along with guarding the Chairman or CEO. They are masters in hand-to-hand combat (trained in the Chinese martial art of Wing Chun). They are also extremely talented in the use of firearms, but prefer to use their hands if possible. They wear a special set of experimental body armor, crafted JUST for them. Trinity Mark Three (Mk3) Units The Trinity Mk3 units are the next step up the chain in the Trinity forces. As the Mk2s before them, they are clones. The difference is they are created from certain soldiers from various nations. They serve as command units, but are sometimes involved in combat as well. The enhancements that they have compared to standard Mk2 units are supercharged nervous, muscular, and cardiovascular systems, making them stronger, faster, and smarter than their fellow clones. Mark Three Type Two (Type 2) Units The Type 2 units are a variant of the standard Mk3 units, created for more combat intense situations. Originally created in secret at Trinity Facility Omega-I 'Antarctica', they're meant to replace the Mk3 units altogether. They have the same enhancements as the standard Mk3 units, but with an additional set of improvements such as a reinforced skeletal system and ocular targeting implants. They usually wear modified versions of the Mk3's armor, personalized to suit the Type 2's tastes. Their helmet is a super advanced system that enhances their vision even farther than it already is, offering different vision modes and information on current bodily issues and situations. They are usually equipped with standard conventional weaponry, but sometimes are equipped with an experimental Railgun. Mark Three Type Three (Type 3) Units The Type 3 unit is a variant of the Mk3 units, created for tactical and stealth related endeavors. It is currently unknown where they are made and what actually is different about them, but they apparently show signs of increased intelligence compared to that of the standard Mk3 or Type 2 units. Mk2.png|''Trinity Mk2s.'' LOCUST.png|''Trinity Mk2 Locust'' Mk3.jpg|''Trinity Mk3'' Mk3-Type2.png|''Trinity Mk3 Type 2'' Locust.jpg|''Trinity Mk3 Type 3'' The 'Archangels' The Archangels are a group of Mk3 soldiers that have proved to be the absolute best that Trinity has to offer, each having proved themselves in combat as well as leadership. They are the bridge between Trinity's CEO/Chairman and the massive military that Trinity has at its disposal. They lead the armies, navy, and air forces of Trinity Corp. Each also has other duties, such as the training of new clones, weapons testing and development, even leading Trinity's esteemed Marching Band. Formed in 2007, they are lead by the very first (and most decorated) Mk3, 'Michael'. 'Michael' Michael, the first Mk3 soldier ever produced, was created in 2001 after months of work and experimentation in the Mark Three Program. A soldier of immense skill, intelligence, and discipline, he proved to be the greatest soldier that Trinity has ever produced in a rather short amount of time. Thrust into the wars in Afghanistan and Iraq in 2003, he did what he was made to do, and did it extremely well. So well that he earned the admiration and respect of his fellow soldiers in the American military which he was stationed with. After proving that the Mk3 project was a complete success, Trinity decided to continue in their Mark Three Program and turn it into a whole new clone line (and in turn, killing off the Mechanized Soldier program listed below.) When Trinity Corp pulled out of the Middle East in 2007, they allowed Michael to create a group known as the 'Archangels', made up of a select group of Mk3 soldiers he himself chose. He chose only what he saw as the absolute best. 'Gabriel' Gabriel is the youngest of the 'Archangels', and one of the best marksmen in Trinity's arsenal (second only to sniper 'Cecitiel', a fellow 'Archangel'.) Upbeat and full of charisma, he really doesn't fit in amongst the other 'Archangels'. He looks up to 'Michael' as a younger brother would look at an older brother, wishing he could be just like him. 'Michael' allows him to tag along on missions because of this, teaching him to be like him in case he ever has to 'pass the torch'. 'Uriel' 'Uriel' is the second to youngest of the 'Archangels', and an expert in explosive ordinance and weaponry. Headstrong and brash, he's the loudmouth of the 'Archangels', voicing his opinion and asserting his authority whenever he can. Still, despite his ego, he's the one you want if you run into an army of armored vehicles or into an objective that needs to be wiped off the face of the map. Rocket Launchers, grenades, plastic explosives, mines, missiles, torpedoes, even nukes. If it can be detonated, there's an extremely good chance he knows how to arm (or disarm) it. He also runs the official Trinity baseball team. 'Raphael' 'Raphael was the second Mk3 recruited into the 'Archangels', behind 'Cecitiel' whom was recruited first. An expert in close quarters warfare, he's talented in the use of shotguns and carries an AA-12 with him into battle. A hard and brutal man, he shows no mercy to his enemies...or allies, should they get caught in his crosshairs. You need someone very dead, or a location defended to the bitter end, call on him. He'd be happy to curb-stomp anyone and everyone. He also works with Trinity's R&D department, testing new weaponry for Trinity forces. 'Cecitiel' The first Mk3 soldier recruited by 'Michael' into the 'Archangels', 'Cecitiel' is the best sniper Trinity has to offer. 200+ kills and counting, most with her personal sniper rifle (a DSR-50.) A cold, calculating woman, she's a master in the art of long range combat. Her looks have changed over the years, as she now bears a scar over her blind left eye. A reminder of her time in the African jungles and plains. Along with her duties as an 'Archangel', she is also the head drill instructor for new Mk2s and Mk3s. 'Orphiel' 'Orphiel' is the resident mechanic and vehicular expert of the 'Archangels', as well as the resident redneck/metal head. If it has an engine, she's the best person to deal with it. When she isn't working on machinery or vehicles, she's probably getting drunk off her ass or rocking out to Motorhead or something. She's also quite talented with heavy weaponry, and usually carries an M60 as her firearm of choice. 'Marmoniel' The pyromaniac of the 'Archangels', 'Marmoniel' is the expert in incendiary warfare. If it can burn things, she'll be the first to use it. Her temper matches her weaponry, with a rage as intense as the fireballs she creates. She runs the Fire Teams of Trinity, which are tasked with exterminating mutants and the genetic abominations from Trinity's numerous labs. 'Saraqael' 'Saraqael' is the medical expert of the 'Archangels', talented in virtually every part of the medical field. Be it physical or mental problem, she has what it takes to (possibly) cure it. Her temperament and personality is a lot nicer than the rest of the 'Archangels', placing her above 'Gabriel' as truly the most 'good natured' of all of the clones. She dislikes killing, as it is her duty to heal and fix people, but will kill if need be or ordered to. You wouldn't find a nicer person in all of Trinity Corp. She's also the head of Trinity's esteemed marching band. Silvia Dawson Though now the current CEO of Trinity Corp, Silvia originally was a member of the 'Archangels'. Talented in the use of handguns and revolvers, she has won several prizes and championships with her shooting skills. The sheer speed and accuracy of her shooting is unparalleled. She carries a custom Smith & Wesson Model 3 'Schofield' revolver as her personal sidearm, a gift from Trinity's Chairman, Senator Joseph Jacobs. Silvia herself is actually a clone of the late Isabella Dawson, daughter of the late founder of Trinity James Dawson. Though she is a perfect copy of Isabella, and possesses Isabella's brain, she has been brainwashed by Trinity scientists into believing she is someone totally different. This brainwashing is flawed, though, as Silvia is beginning to remember bits and pieces of her former life. '' Mike.jpg|''Michael'' Gabe.jpg|''Gabriel'' Uri.jpg|''Uriel'' Raph.jpg|''Raphael'' '' 'Unit 138' Unit 138 is a group of highly skilled (and rather audacious) Type 2s that were created and trained at the Omega-1 'Antarctica' lab. These Type 2s are the best of their kind, and are the in-faction rivals to the 'Archangels'. They believe they are superior to all other clones produced by Trinity, and prove so in everything they do. They are commanded by the Type 2 known as 'Raguel'. Their command structure differs from the 'Archangels' in that each of the members see the others as equals, and that 'Raguel' was named their leader in a unanimous decision. Each member of Unit 138 has seen HEAVY combat, and enough of it to where they all bear various scars and marks from their countless battles. An additional result of these battles is that some of them may have possible psychological problems (such as 'Remiel', who shows signs of possible psychopathy.) Raguel Raguel is intelligent, cunning, decisive, a perfectionist on the battlefield. He could win a battle against a thousand with only a handful of soldiers and his brain. A natural leader. The other Type 2s in Unit 138 saw this too, so the decision was easy to name him the absolute leader of the unit. Remiel Remiel is a bit of an aggressive one. She thirsts for combat almost constantly, and doesn't stop till she gets her fill, which usually never happens. Need an entire enemy camp slaughtered, and don't want to send a whole group to do it? Remiel is a damn good choice, if you're okay with leaving your enemies in simple piles of flesh and bone or cleaved to pieces. She carries a minigun most of the time, as it has the firepower that she craves for. ('''Trinity Medical Staff Warning:' Remiel shows signs of possible psychopathy. Please refrain from contact unless absolutely needed.)'' Selaphiel Sometimes in warfare, you need to gain information via special techniques and manners from enemy combatants. Selaphiel is just the person to do that, should you need help from Trinity. She's proficient in nearly all forms of torture, mainly because a good chunk of such torture techniques have been used on her (which has psychologically turned her into a sadomasochist.) Outside of torture, she's a VERY intelligent woman. Philosophical, poetic, a bit of a book worm. She can quote passages and verses from various books and texts like it was child's play. Zadakiel Zadakiel used to be a basic Type 2 clone, created as part of Unit 138. A year into service, a blow to his head cause his personality to drastically change, shifting into a homicidal rage bent on killing anything and everything around him. He was subdued by his fellow Type 2s in Unit 138, and taken to the Trinity lab in South Korea. There, he was 'rewired' by a group of Trinity's top scientists. 'Rewiring' means that his mind was literally stripped from him, and replaced with a highly advanced computer chipset. This computer allows him to still play his role as a Type 2, just without the emotional attachment that humans tend to have. He's a walking, breathing, living robot. He show's no mercy when ordered to kill, really because he can't show mercy at all. Ivanka Dawson Ivanka Dawson is the daughter of late Trinity chairman James Dawson, and a member of Unit 138. Though this version of the more posh Dawson twin is a clone, she actually possesses the original brain of Ivanka Dawson, memories and all. And she knows exactly who she is. '' '' 'The Think Tank' The Think Tank is a group of Trinity Mk3 Type 3s that reside inside Trinity Tower in Boston. This group of Type 3s operate as Trinity's Intelligence division, coordinating with Type 3s in the field as well as other allied factions during operations. Knowledge is power, and these Type 3s prove this fact time and time again. The group is lead by a Type 3 named Julius, and all of the members of the Think Tank are named after the various emperors of the original true Roman Empire. Most of high ranking Type 3s have never actually seen combat firsthand, except for the one known as Nero (who serves as the assistant to the CEO of Trinity as well as a member of the Think Tank.) Julius Julius is almost mythical, even for the Type 3s. He is rarely outside of the main operations room of the Think Tank, overseeing the coordination of Trinity operations worldwide. The respect he has garnered rivals that of Archangel Michael and Raguel (and its believed that he might be even more cunning than either of the two.) Nero Nero was one of the oldest Type 3s to be fielded, sent out into the world shortly after production of the Type 3 line began. Acting as a special intelligence agent, she was sent to various parts of the world, gathering operational and situation intel for the Think Tank should they ever need it for a Trinity op in those areas of the world. Eventually, she was pulled from the field and promoted to serve inside the Think Tank itself. Julius took a liking to her, and suggested that she serve as the CEO's assistant after Jacobs had the previous Board of Directors removed. When Silvia was put in charge, Jacobs agreed with Julius, and tasked Nero to serve as Silvia's assistant. Nero still retains her job as a member of the Think Tank, but now also does various tasks to assist Silvia in running Trinity. Former Units Trinity Mechanized Soldier - Mark One (MS-Mk1) Machines, built to serve as advanced ground forces. Some of Trinity's scientists believed that the clone series was too flawed to be used efficiently, and tried to come up with ways to replace them entirely. Thus was born the Mechanized Soldier program. The aim was to build a soldier able to outperform an organic soldier on the battlefield. Faster, stronger, smarter. Sadly, only two dozen of the soldiers were ever built, as the funding for the program was snatched out from under them and funneled into the Mark Three and Mark Three Type Two programs. All two dozen now reside in the underground labs of Trinity Tower, stored away and deactivated. Trinity Mark Four (Mk4) The Mk4 unit was supposed to be the next step in the clone program. Creating a super soldier of immense strength and intellect. A Mk3 soldier was used as a base, with numerous experiments and tests done to try and enhance the soldier even farther using genetics only. It didn't turn out to well, as most of the subjects were liquidfied under the immense genetic experimentation. Only one was successful, but was too unstable to be successfully tested in combat. The Mk4 was destroyed, and the program canceled. OHN Mark Zero and Mark One (Mk0 and Mk1) Units The Mk0 and Mk1 units, technically, were never introduced or controlled by Trinity Corp. A product of Omnitech, a company Trinity Corp bought out in the mid 1990s, the Mk2 and Mk3 units were the product of improving and expanding on the original Mk0 and Mk1 ideas. To see more information about the Mk0 and Mk1 units, please refer to the Children of God page. Additional Staff Scientific/Medical Personnel Trinity boasts a vast array of individuals in the Scientific and Medical fields. Doctors, physicists, astronomers, gunsmiths, nuclear engineers, surgeons, nurses, the list goes on and on. A good chunk of them are among the top in their respective fields. They are pretty much the only non-clone staff in Trinity besides the staff that work at Trinity Tower. Pilots/Drivers Mk2s assigned to non-combat rolls, and given additional training in the operation of most forms of vehicles. They're quite talented at what they do, able to get troops/VIPs/staff into and out of dangerous areas pretty easily. Cleaning Staff If you think this is one of the most peaceful, boring jobs in Trinity, you'd be wrong. The cleaning staff of Trinity, be it janitors or Fire Teams, have to deal with the genetic rejects and mishaps that may occur at a Trinity lab. They keep Trinity clean, healthy, and running smoothly. Trinity-Scientists.png|''Trinity Scientist and Medical Staff'' Faction Relations Children of God: Peacefully Hostile People's Republic of Tchvonia: Friendly Tacticus Solutions: Allied Viper Defense Initiative: Neutral Blackforce Corporation: Neutral Black Phoenix Corporation: Peacefully Hostile Guardia Sombra: Peacefully Hostile Anointed Warriors of Allah: Hostile Penumbra Corporation: Peacefully Hostile Grey Storm Air Force: Neutral Ursus Tactical Solutions: Neutral Adler International: Neutral Voytek Corporation: Neutral Titan Solutions: Allied Elios PMC: Neutral Dominion of New Hansa: Neutral Eastern Legion: Neutral Grand Duchy of Balta: Neutral Kraaviuur International: Neutral The Kuril Republic: Neutral Nemean Lion: Neutral Papilon Solutions PMC: Friendly Phoenix International: Neutral The Platine Commonwealth: Neutral The Republic of Boliveria: Neutral Sovereign States of Honshu: Neutral SABRE: Neutral The Smokkelaars Alliance: Neutral Sparrow Corporation: Neutral Talon SS: Neutral United Republic of Karaq: Neutral World's Liberation Army: Neutral Xin Syndicate: Peacefully Hostile Soviet Republic of Provideniya: Peacefully Hostile Civil Nationalist Front: Neutral Goldtop Security: Neutral Eastern Roman Republic: Peacefully Hostile Tiger Company: Neutral Ares Nomadas: Neutral Gecko Group: Neutral Republic of Herrera: Neutral Kozlovia: Neutral The Bogota Carte: Neutral The Divine Order of Christ's Blood: Peacefully Hostile Reichstadt: Neutral Raptor Industries: Neutral Republic of Prochnost: Neutral Recreational Federation of Costa Rica: Neutral Phalanx Dynamics: Neutral Democratic Republic of Kergikstan: Neutral Republic of Utarica: Neutral Brownsfield Weapons International: Neutral Coalition of Guadeloupe & Martinique: Neutral Places of Interest Trinity Tower Trinity Tower is the headquarters and primary lab of Trinity Corp. It is situated in Boston, Massachusetts, and has been since Trinity Arms was founded in 1958. The tower itself is sleek and round, similar in appearance to that of the GM Renaissance Center in Detroit, Michigan. There are a total of 125 floors going up from the ground floor, and an additional 30 floors going down beneath the ground. Most of the floors going up are centered around Trinity's operations and such, but a number of them are also dedicated to recreational activities. Notable features are a large indoor pool on the 75th floor, as well as a food court and spa. The Trinity CEO and Chairman's offices are on the top floor, and the last 25 floors are restricted to Level 5 Clearance and above only. The lower, underground floors are dedicated primarily to science and research. Most of the underground floors are off limits to everyone below Level 3 Security Clearance. Trinity Facility Omega-I 'Antarctica' Lab Omega-1 is a facility situated somewhere 200 miles south of Concordia Station in Antarctica. Built and run in secret, its original use was for the development and production of the Trinity Mk3 Type 2 and Type 3 lines. It has since been re-purposed for both that as well as extreme environment training. Omega-I.png|''The above ground portion of the Omega-I facility.'' T-Base-Antarctica-Above.jpg|''Above view of the Omega-I facility.'' People of Interest The Dawson Family Deceased For more information on the Dawson clan, please refer to the individual pages for James, Catherine, Isabella, and Ivanka Dawson. Joseph Jacobs US Senator Joseph Jacobs is the current chairman of Trinity Corp., as well as one of its founders. Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:Trinity Corporation Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions